


the experiments behind closed doors (the sisters)

by toymonnie



Series: who killed team cordium [6]
Category: RWBY, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series), who killed team cordium
Genre: Anti-Faunus Racism (RWBY), Blood and Gore, Grimmification (RWBY), Human Experimentation, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 16:17:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21182336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toymonnie/pseuds/toymonnie
Summary: this is a story about the alternate universe who killed team cordium a rwby/who killed markiplier crossover au/alternate universe where the chararters from who killed markiplier we're born into the world of rwby so they have been there the whole timethis is one of the other experiments mark has performed on faunus to transform them into grimm creatures this time on two little sheep faunus girls getting more into detail about the experiment done to the girls and how he treats them





	the experiments behind closed doors (the sisters)

**Author's Note:**

> (warning grammar and punctuation aren't the best but i hope you enjoy despite this)

experiment log: entry number 7 (the twin sisters) 

“this is mark Edward fischbach …thanks to the help of rd. walts and Salem i was able to acquire two child sized tubes i also have the equipment to continue my experiments each experiment i attempt proves different results”

“the first 3 experiments attempted were complete failures subjects 1 and 2 died before transformation could even began dying from complete organ failure and blood loss what a pity…. it has been noted those with much stronger aura can endure much more punishment and can handle the transformation”

“subject 3 a spider faunus they seemed very promising at the start able to handle the torture and tests at first even the transformation into a skull fanger began with success sadly though in the middle of the transformation the subject appeared to die from complications with the venom beginning to be produced in the lower buttock the accelerated growth killed the man with in a few days once dead all further transformation stopped at a halt i learned that a subject needs to be alive for the transformation to fully take place”

“subjects 4 and 5 we’re more of a success but still… somewhat failures subject 4 was fed given water hell survived the transformation but… still remained enough of their mind to cry in a somewhat human voice and still had one human like arm left over from the transformation subject was terminated in fear they would over time gain their mind fully back subject 5? well subject 5 I’ve already well documented and has been ONE OF MY MOST SUCCESSFUL EXPERIMENTS YET!”

in the audio log recorded by mark he could be heard laughing loudly in a sadistic voice 

“… the dog turned into a complete beowolf alpha the only thing that remained of who she once was? hmm nothing major just a different colored pair of ears with this experiment i also sewed the woman’s mouth closed while she was still somewhat faunus like and when she fully transformed her mouth had grown in to be unable to be opened leading to the newly formed beowolf alpha to be completely silent but still violent in nature they have no pack of their own”

“experiment number 6…. it would have been a most likely successful experiment if it weren’t for GOD DAM ABE COMING IN KNOCKING OUT THE TWO WHO ARE MEANT TO HELP GUARD THE MANSION THAT STUPID TRAITOROUS BITCH KILLED HER… now i have to watch my back knowing Abe will probably get help with taking me down but i know Salem won’t let that happen”

“but now onto my most recent experiment shall i?”

“day 1 Monday 10 am in the morning Dr. walts and hazel had brought the equipment into my home hazel of course was doing all the heavy lifting he didn’t know what all this stuff was for but thankfully did not question it Dr. walts had me sign a few things i payed him ten thousand Len hazel finished bringing the equipment in after 30 minutes before leaving Dr. walts gave me up to 50 gallons worth of the goop from one of the Grimm pits i thanked him and he soon left”

“day 1 Monday 12 pm me and my butler Benjamin had finished installing the equipment and now i waited in my lab telling Benjamin to go get the shipment that was due about now Benjamin was about to leave but i heard… emerald try and offer to get it for him he tried to deny but i came out i gave emerald a dark look but let her go get it she returned an hour later carrying it in struggling a small bit”

“she didn’t know what was inside but from the look on her face she clearly didn’t like what it was now why did she want to go and get my shipment? well she wanted to let Benjamin have some time to relax plus she did need some fresh air that girl likes to thing i am an idiot… she really left to get some time away from me thats why she took so long hmm… i do understand why she might want to stay away from me after what happened between me and her a few weeks ago hell… she was still healing from the incident”

“day 1 Monday 2 pm i had opened the create and let the two twin girls out of it they were two sheep faunus it seemed i gave them food and what else but they begged for their lives and asked to be brought home to their parents what pathetic little animals they’d be much better being what they should be treated as TWO MONSTERS WHO ARE ONLY GOOD FOR KILLING OR BEING KILLED BY SOME HUNTER OR HUNTRESS”

“of course i ignored them and after they finished eating at 2:30 pm i began the torture from the hours of 2:30 pm to 6 pm after torturing them they were given food and water inside bowls they didn’t deserve to eat like A HUMAN WOULD”

“Tuesday day 2 12 pm… i came into my personal lab and saw one of the girls outside her cage she seemed to have picked the lock with her hair pin i had not noticed before however the other girl was still in the cage hell she even tried to re lock it behind her sister my my she was so quick to rat her sister out her sister was about to yell at her younger sibling but i quickly grabbed onto her shirt and punched her till her nose was broken i snapped the nose back in place and shoved her back into the cage”

“the one girl who stayed in the cage i decided to reward with a small chocolate for staying where she belonged why would i do such a thing she was a rat after all well i wasn’t just feeling nice i liked how she knew there was no point in trying to escape i can respect a faunus when they know their place”

“hmm as for the other girl? well i damaged her skull with my attack i found out after an x ray scan that taught her not to try it again”

“Tuesday day 2 3 pm i came back and decided it was finally time to test out my new equipment”

“i had the girls undress into a pair of grey bras and panties i did look away after all i am still a gentlemen and well i might be a monster to Abe but i am no kiddie diddler that was too low even for someone like me after they changed i carefully set up some oxygen tanks outside the machinery and attached an oxygen mask onto both the girls not just that i carefully cut some holes into their necks and attached some feeding tubes along with IV drips into their arms”

“by 4 PM i had the terminals set up i made sure my equipment was working correctly the IV drips were working and the feeding tubes were working fine i then activated the submerge button filling both their tanks up top to bottom with the goop”

“thanks to my new equipment i could use cameras from inside the tanks to record for me how they changed over prolonged exposure to the strange goop that filled their tanks so i wouldn’t need to lift a finger besides replacing their IV bags and refilling their food and air”

“and thus the experiment finally began”

“day 3 Wednesday time doesn’t matter but it was early in the morning the first change began their skin began to change black i decided to still run a test on them both for the trouble making sister i carefully reached into her tank and put on some underwater headphones and exposed her to a constant broadcast of horrible sounds making her listen to the screams of past experiments begging for help and made her listen to myself constantly telling her she’s useless no one loves her reminding her that her own flesh and blood betrayed her this seemed to have caused her to struggle with in the tank and her mind to be filled with anger depression and fear”

“as for the one who seemed to want to follow orders? i did the same thing however! i let her listen to peaceful music animal noises and words of encouragement on loop i made one feel loved and one feel hated and worthless wondering if this would affect their change”

“day 4 Thursday the next change seemed to have taken place over night the one given the negative feedback had her skull showing her skin slowly being removed from her face her eyes already a deep red and a glow starting in her mouth the top of her skull was partly cracked and hell her ribs along with her spine seemed to be starting to pop out of her chest”

“it seems the negative feedback was turning her into an apathy”

“as for the one with the positive feedback? her face was beginning to turn into a giant hole at the top of her head the sides of her face and the bottom of her chin their started to grow these large sharp almost spike like bones using her skull as a base i carefully used one of the mini cameras and looked into her mouth in her throat it was beginning to stretch out and appearing inside was 4 smaller spikes and of course everything was starting to turn into a deep glowing red” 

“… it seemed the one who was being treated good being fed candy and other foods that might cause acid reflex began transforming into a blind worm but oddly enough although she was starting to show signs of growth she wouldn’t fully fill the tank she would be a much smaller verion of the blind worm it must have been the fact she was still a child that made the growth only go so far”

“day 5 Friday food was no longer required for the one girl her arms were shrinking in size but growing in length and her fingers becoming very sharp and no skin left just bone her midsection near her pelvis area began to rip and tear soon creating holes see thru holes in the skin her eyes were now cold and red and it was beginning to be hard to tell she was even female let alone a faunus at this point hmm… though something odd happened because the fact she was once a sheep faunus her blackened skin was beginning to grow a black coat of fur her head was even beginning to be covered in it not much but enough to cover up the cracks speaking of her pelvis despite blood coming from it the bone had started to cover it like how an apathy’s pelvis is covered in an odd triangular bone her ribs had fully covered her chest at this point” 

“as for the other girl her face had fully transformed along with her head her arms and legs also seemed to slowly being converted into extra skin and a bony armor for her worm like body the headphones were removed from both at this point very carefully this girl didn’t need her breathing mask anymore her growth was starting to come to a halt but her body didn’t stop transforming yet however unlike her sister she was almost fully transformed and she wasn’t growing the weird wool like fur just a slimy coat of skin that seemed to burn my skin a bit upon touch” 

“a week later me and Benjamin loaded the Grimm onto my personal ship given to me as a present for my 20th birthday we kept the Grimm in the tubes as their transformation was complete they needed to be released thankfully the tubes were strong enough to hold them both”

“the older sister was a fully formed apathy the only thing that made her different from most apathy was the sheep like coat so she was dropped off in a small abandoned town in a frozen wasteland by dropped off i mean we were in the air we opened the hatch and let her crash to the ground letting glass break and her to escape hell it seemed their were a few apathy their already they didn’t seem to attack her i would have loved to stay and watch hell i am sure walts would have loved the footage but it was much to dangerous i knew what apathy were capable of”

“the younger sister was a very small blind worm fully transformed but no where near the size of a blind worm found in the wild though doesn’t mean she was small just means she barely was bigger than the standard huntress she was dropped off in a desert climate we did the same thing dropping her high enough so the glass would break but she wouldn’t be killed on impact of course after escaping she tried to shoot an acid like projectile at us but we escaped with barely any damages to the ship” 

“hmm i am disappointed in the fact these Grimm are never perfect but hopefully these differences would help them in combat one way or another perhaps these differences might even make them more deadly in some ways” 

“this is mark Edward fischbach otherwise known as dark mark signing off”

the audio diary ends


End file.
